1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to therapeutic devices.
More particularly, this invention relates to therapeutic devices for applying therapeutic treatment to organic tissue.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention relates to a therapeutic device for administering beneficial light to organic tissue.
2. Prior Art
The prior art is replete with devices for administering treatment to organic tissues for therapeutic, repair, or beauty treatment purposes. Of particular significance are the various array of therapeutic devices which are suited for treating the skin with the use of electrical energy. Proven to provide significant and beneficial biological and/or therapeutic results, the use of electrical energy to enhance to characteristics of the skin is widely accepted. However, the various therapeutic apparatus available for applying electrical energy to the skin suffer from significant structural and functional shortcomings thereby necessitating certain new and useful improvements.
For instance, all of the known devices operative for providing electrical energy to the skin for facilitating beneficial therapeutic results incorporate electrically conductive elements that engage the surface of the skin, either directly or indirectly. The electrically conductive elements are normally coupled to a power source for energizing the electrically conductive elements. Engagement of the electrically conductive elements to the skin completes the circuit, thereby supplying the skin and surrounding tissue with electrical energy for imparting beneficial therapeutic results.
The inherent shortcoming with the aforementioned therapeutic devices is that in order to facilitate the desired therapy, the surface of the skin must be either in direct or indirect contact with the electrically conductive elements. This can be quite uncomfortable, and can result in irritation of the skin after prolonged contact. Furthermore, the therapeutic benefits of the aforementioned therapeutic devices takes place substantially within only the area where the electrically conductive elements contact the skin. As a result, the beneficial therapeutic results become localized, and unevenly distributed which can be not only ineffective, but also frustrating to the user.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a therapeutic device for imparting beneficial therapeutic results to organic tissue with the use of beneficial light.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a therapeutic device that is easy to use.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a therapeutic device that is easy to construct.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide therapeutic facial mask for placement proximate the face of an individual for flooding the face with beneficial light.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide a therapeutic device that does not need to engage the skin.
Yet still another object of the instant invention is to provide a therapeutic device that is comfortable to use.
And a further object of the invention is to provide a therapeutic device for administering evenly and uniformly distributed therapeutic benefits over a selected area of the skin.
Still a further object of the immediate invention is to provide a therapeutic device that is safe.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a therapeutic device for substantially removing wrinkles from skin without contacting the skin.